dorkoftheyearfandomcom-20200214-history
Dork of The Year
Dork of The Year is an United Kingdom London England television sitcom that premiered on Hines Channel on July 2, 2012. The Series Stars Actress (Harper Anne). The Series Was Created by Pamela Ironwood Who is Also the creator of (Everybody Loves Jenna). The series Premiered with 10.2 Million Viewers On its Premiere Night.On October 15, 2012 The Series was officially renewed for a Second season And It Premiered On April 1, 2013.On September 1, 2013 Hines Channel Officially Renewed The Series For A 3rd season. Plot The series is About 14 Year Old Girl named Dixie (Harper Anne) who moves to a new Town in Florida she becomes the Dork of school after not knowing anybody until she meets Ted and Bob who Both likes her and she also meets two other dorky girls, Chloe and Erin who she soon becomes friends with and they all make themselves Popular. But, things take a turn for the worse when Dixie Discovers her main competition is her enemy Savannah, who will stop at nothing to win and they try to make every school year the Dorkiest For each other. Development & Production The Series was First Thought of and really came about Back In August of 2011 Pamela Ironwood The creator of the series Everybody Loves Jenna wanted to have another series that focused on School but in a dorky way so she Decided To create the series and the casting for the series took place from October to November of 2011 and Pamela Ironwood said that Harper Anne won her over with her smart and funny ways and she new right then and there that she would be the next Big Star of the Network most of the other Actors that were cast in the series has never done a show before because the producers wanted fresh new faces on the show so it could Gibe The Show a much better Look and Spark. so The Pilot Episode of the series was Shoot in December of 2011 But before The Series Just Had One Title There was a few names on the Table for The Series There was Dixie The Dork But was Changed to New Dork But the Title was not good so The Creator Finally Stuck with Dork of The Year as The Title of The show and the Hines Channel Green-Lit the series in February of 2012 and the production for the series started on May 20, 2012 the original episode order for the series was 13 but on June 3, 2012 Hines Channel Pushed it up by an additional 12 episode making the first season of the series be complete with 25 episodes.On October 15, 2012 The Series officially renewed for a Second season by Hines Channel. On November 9, 2012 Hines Channel Announced a 3 part Cross over event with The show and Everybody Loves Jenna and Popular Recording's.On September 1, 2013 Hines Channel Officially Renewed The Series For A 3rd season. Cast Dixie Knight (Harper Anne) She is a 14 year old Girl who moves to a brand new town were no one in Adam's Middle-school Knows her she starts off Geeky and everyone thinks she is but she happens to be a popular and Funny Girl she loves to no what the new Trend is she loves putting all kind of colors High-lights in her long Beautiful Red Hair she has two best friends Chole and Erin and she is the love interest of both Bob and Ted she is the worst Nightmare of Savannah. She also likes to write To Songs she is not shy at all she loves to be around a group of People she is also very Stylish her style thing is Mainly Boots she loves them and she also likes Skirts. Ted Martinez (Austin Oliver) He is a 14 year old Cool guy he doesn't judge people he feels that you should never act a certain way to people just because they are diffident he is very popular but he hangs out with both Popular kids and Dorky kids he can play any sport that is invented he is best friends with Bob and he has a crush on Dixie. He goes on a lot of dates with different girls he is sometimes called a player by Chole. Chole Armstrong (Alana Bridges) She is Dixie 14 year old Best friend she likes to think of her self as being The most popular girl out of the most unpopular people She is a self-proclaimed expert on guys and dating people think that she is a dork but she is a funny and cool girl she loves to watch Twilight her whole Locker is decorated with there pictures. Bob Stewart (Kiefer Holden) He is a 14 year old Film Maker he loves to Film everything he is adopted he is best friends with Ted he has a crush on Dixie he is considered a Dork but he loves to be around Popular kids although they don't want to be around him he lets Savannah push him around because he also has a crush on her to. Erin Garcia (Penny Mouton) She is Dixie's other 14 year old Best friend She is Super smart most people take her smartness as her way of being a Dork but her being smart is a good way to help her family since she is the daughter of a millionaire she likes to buy Trendy Bracelets and she is the love interest of Mason and she is also best friends with Chole. Savannah Brookes (Nina Sorhay) She is the 14 year old most popular girl in Adam's Middle-school she always wears top designer outfits and carries The most expensive bags and wears a lot of lip gloss. she gets guys to do what ever she wants them to do just by twirling her hair she is the best friend of Lisa and the Love interest of Bob and she is the worst enemy of Dixie. Recurring Cast Lisa McDowell (Alexandria Mosey) She is The second most popular girl in school she is the best friend Savannah she is super mean to Chole Erin she thinks of them as her Enemy's. Mason Franklin (Dexter Genning) He is One of the unpopular boys at Adam's Middle-school he is close friends with bob and Ted he has crush on Erin and he works at the school Library store and he is also on the Baseball team. Cecelia "Cece" Rover (Giana Forester) Is The New Girl In Town like Dixie she is best friends with Dixie and Chole and Erin and she Has a Crush on Bob and she loves to Write and Act she is a Very Good Actress she Often Butt Heads with Savannah and Lisa. Notable Guest appearances Awards and Nomination's